


Soft

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby, Chubstuck, Homestuffed, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan likes food. Sollux has a weight kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Sollux Captor squinted at the bright light that shone in his eyes. He then emitted a disgruntled moan of complaint and rolled over in bed. Next, he looked over at his sleeping matespirit. Eridan Ampora continued to snore heavily. The yellow blood took this chance to look over the sleeping form of his partner. Soft baby cheeks, dark mauve lips, translucent fins, and perfectly coifed dark hair, with its violet streak accented the violet’s face. He had thick, muscular arms and legs, and a sturdy chest that rose and fell with every breath. Eridan’s stomach, however, was different. 

After the game had ended and they had been reincarnated, the seadweller had developed a bad habit of snacking whenever stressed. This resulted in a not-so-small pouch of chub resting on the Ampora’s stomach, and Sollux loved it. He would poke at his matespririt’s exposed belly whenever possible, enjoying the resulting flush that crossed Eridan’s face. He loved it even more when he awoke, late at night, to the sound of the highblood rustling around downstairs, in search of a snack. Sollux loved this so much, in fact, that he had started feeding his matespirit extra whenever possible, simply to enjoy the results.

He made a decision and rolled out of their shared bed. It was a quick jog downstairs, and he walked into the kitchen, plan in mind. He then set to work, measuring, mixing, and stirring, as quietly as he could, so not to make enough noise to wake the slumbering Ampora. Breakfast today would consist of bacon, cinnamon rolls with extra icing, and whole milk. Once the meal was complete and the table set, Sollux returned to the upstairs bedroom, intending to wake his matespirit. Yet, as soon as he walked into the room, he discovered that Eridan was already awake, and brushing his teeth. 

“Hey, ED, I made breakfatht.”

“C’mon Sol, I’m already fat as is. I don’ need breakfast.”

“Thudies thow that people who thkip breakfatht are more likely to gain weight.”

“Fine, jus’ this once.”

As soon as the seadweller had finished his task, the two walked downstairs. Eridan gasped as he saw the large and luxurious breakfast sitting on the table. Sollux gestured to a chair, and the highblood sat down. The psionic dished up a large cinnamon roll for each of them, and took small bites of his. Eridan attempted to do the same, but as he bit into the moist, delicious roll, he caved to temptation and devoured the entire thing. Sollux levered another roll onto Eridan’s plate, and this was soon gone as well. The seadweller, however, shook his head after being offered a third. Sollux sent him a ‘c’mon’ glance, and cinnamon roll three was expediently finished.

Breakfast continued, and Eridan soon stood up, his stomach aching with fullness. Together, he and Sollux washed the dishes. They then collapsed onto the couch, Sollux with a copy of “A Tale of Two Cities” in his hands, and Eridan preoccupied with the remote. As the seadweller watched, completely captivated by the reality show that was playing, Sollux set down his book and admired his lover’s figure. The extra fullness made Eridan even cuter, and the psionic proceeded to continue with his plan.

He went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and the cookie jar, dumped the contents of one onto the other, and walked back into the living room with a plate of cookies in hand. Eridan barely noticed, enthralled by the hijinks of Snooki. He did, however, pick up enough to note the plate and its contents, and absentmindedly began snacking. Sollux watched him eat, then returned to his book. All Eridan knew was that he was even fuller than before, yet those cookies tempted him. He told himself no. Five minutes later, he caved to temptation and finished the plate.

Lunch was sandwiches and soup, complimented by a snack of popcorn, with KFC for dinner, finished off by a desert of strawberry cheesecake. Eridan had only one slice, as he was quite afraid of gaining any more weight, plus the fact that his pants were already feeling more than a little too tight.

“Sol, I’m not gonna eat another slice. Look a’ me, I’m fuckin’ fat. Do you wwant me to get fatter?”

“Actually, yeth, yeth I do. You’re even cuter when you’re chubby, ED.”

“You havve a wweight kink, don’ you?”

“Of courthe I do.”

“Wwaddaya wwant me t’ do, eat the wwhole thing?”

“That would be nithe.”

“Oh my cod. Fine.”

And with that, Eridan began eating. He quickly finished his second slice. His third and fourth went the same, but he began to slow down at his fifth, fearing that he would explode. Sollux encouraged him, and soon enough slices six and seven were also gone. He refused to eat the eighth, thinking that he would actually explode if he dared to down another bite. Sollux then leaned over to him and forked off a bite, but didn’t eat it.

“ED, can I help you?”

“Uh, sure Sol.”

Sollux then gently opened Eridan’s mouth and placed the fork with its bite of food inside, and prodded Eridan to chew. The seadweller obliged, and the last slice was gone in an instant.

“Sol, I’m thirsty.”

Sollux grabbed a glass and carton of milk, then poured his matespirit a glass. Eridan quickly drank this as the landweller placed the milk back into the fridge. He swallowed the last drop and set the glass down. As the weight of what he had eaten settled in his stomach, he sighed deeply, causing his pants button to pop off and go flying.

“Noww look a’ wwhat you’vve done. I’mma need neww pants, and it’s all your fault.”

“Tho, tho cute.”

And with that, Sollux began to rub Eridan’s swollen stomach gently. He continued to rub as he carried his matespirit upstairs, and continued still when the two were undressed and in bed. He only stopped rubbing when he fell asleep, his hand still on Eridan’s belly. 

Sollux was awakened by a cry of dismay coming from the bathroom. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the source of the sound. Eridan was standing on the scale, looking distressed. As the landweller came closer, he realized the cause. From the numbers on the display, it was obvious that Eridan had gained at least ten pounds from the eating spree yesterday, probably more.

“Sol! Look a’ me! I’m a fuckin’ wwhale! I gained sevventeen pounds from wwhat you made me eat!”

“Oh my god ED you are abtholutely adorable.”

Sollux then grabbed the chub around Eridan’s belly and squeezed it, squealing happily. He leaned down and started to place kisses on Eridan’s soft stomach. Eridan looked down at his matespirit and smiled. It was the first time that Sollux had been this happy in sweeps. The seadweller then yanked the landweller upwards and pulled him into a deep kiss. They enjoyed the flavor of each other’s tongues for a minute, then Sollux picked Eridan up and carried him over to the bed. He stopped and gave Eridan a look, and when Eridan nodded, pulled off both of their boxers.

He then scooted to the end of the bed, which was not normal, but Eridan didn’t have time to question it before a warm tongue slid its way into the folds of his nook. The seadweller moaned in pleasure as said tongue wound its way into the deep reaches of his insides, coming to a stop when it tickled his prostate. The forked tongue gently caressed the deepest reaches of Eridan’s nook, making him moan and shiver in delight. He climaxed soon after that, coating Sollux’s hair in violet genetic material.

Eridan knew what he had to do to return the favor. He climbed off of the bed while Sollux wiped his eyes free of purple. Before his matespirit could question what, exactly, he was doing, he began to play with his chub in a lecherous way, shaking it, bending it and squeezing it. Sollux moaned from his spot in bed, then stood up and helped Eridan with his display. The two backed up against the wall, and Sollux guided Eridan’s bulge to his own dripping nook. Eridan entered, then began to thrust causing Sollux to cry out and climax soon. This brought Eridan over the edge as well, and he emptied his material into Sollux. They collapsed onto the bed, and Eridan quickly fell asleep, leaving Sollux awake to gently play with the seadweller’s stomach.


End file.
